


X-Men : drabbles

by Dilly



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles sur les personnages de l'univers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le mot de l'énigme

Fandom : X-men (films)

Rating : PG

Remarques : Une suite de remarques de la part d'un étudiant du professeur Xavier (Jean Grey ?). Saurez-vous trouver le "mot" de l'énigme ?

 

 

**Le mot de l'énigme**

 

* La familiarité a d'étranges effets. Elle semble rendre les vieux ennemis plus proches que les récents amis.

* Nous ignorons bien des détails de la vie passée du Professeur Xavier. Découvrir ses liens avec Mystique fut une grande surprise.

* Pourquoi cette faiblesse à l'égard de Magneto ? On dirait une mère qui, bien que consciente de la malveillance et dangerosité de son fils, l'épargne parce qu'il est sa chair et que l'idée de le voir blessé ou mort est pour elle la pire des souffrances.

* Quoique, à les voir converser ensemble, la métaphore filiale se montre de suite absurde. Ce sont deux frères, oui, deux frères, qui ne se sont pas vus depuis bien longtemps. Deux frères, dont l'un est mauvais par colère, et l'autre bon par culpabilité.

* Il n'y a pourtant pas ce respect chez Abel et Caïn. Le respect de deux personnes qui s'admirent. Mais comment (et pourquoi) Xavier pourrait-il admirer Magneto ?

* Ainsi notre mentor souffre pour Magneto, et l'admire. Et moi je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le mot de l'énigme.

 

 


	2. Le garçon à l'étoile

**Fandom :**  X-men (films)

 **Personnages :**  Magneto

 **Rating :**  PG

* * *

 

**Le garçon à l'étoile**

 

Quand il revenait d'une journée fatiguante à l'école, l'esprit dans le brouillard et le corps automatique, il croyait que l'oscillation des fils barbelés était due au vent alors que rien d'autre que le métal ne se balançait.

Lorsqu'un groupe de miliciens cracha sur la veste étoilée de son père, le plaisantant comme s'il avait été un vieux chien, et qu'alors une pile de conserves s'effondra pour rouler jusqu'à ses bottines, il crut au déséquilibre et à la coïncidence.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé que les fils de fer qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de son père cessent de se balancer dans les prés crépusculaires, pour venir ôter leur visage à ceux qui se croyaient plus que des hommes.

 

Mais il n'était qu'un enfant comme les autres et n'avait pas ce pouvoir.

 

 


End file.
